


All the Secrets You Keep

by Flowerheart7901



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Flash - Fandom, Glee, Supergirl
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen, arrowverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerheart7901/pseuds/Flowerheart7901
Summary: The Glee cast comes to Central City for a ten year reunion. Are Barry and Kara prepared to face their pasts as Sebastian Smythe and Marley Rose? And how will the Glee cast react to seeing them after so long, especially Barry?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 128





	All the Secrets You Keep

Barry stared at Kara from across the table, their prospective coffee cups abandoned and forgotten in front of them, in light of the conversation they had begun having. "I can't believe that they decided to have the glee reunion in Central City. Now I have no excuse not to go." He groaned.

Kara sighed. "It will be okay. Maybe they'll have forgotten about you." She suggested hopefully,

Barry scoffed. "That's easy for you to say. You didn't try to blind one of their friends with a slushy." He pointed out.

She looked at him sympathetically. "Well, I forgave you. And even though I wasn't there at the time of the slushy incident, I heard the same stories people like Jake and Ryder heard, and they will have an opinion on it. And besides, Mon-El, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, and I will be there to back you up."

Barry smiled gratefully. "You know, you would be acting this way as well if the reunion was in National City."

Kara frowned. "Only because I'm trying to hide from my ex-boyfriend who most likely wants to get back together with me."

"Now hopefully I can hide from them before the reunion." Barry said, nodding

From behind Barry, the CC Jitters bell rang, signaling the entrance of another customer into the local coffee joint. Neither superhero paid the sound much attention, after all, people walked into CC Jitters all the time, until they heard a voice from behind them.

"Marley?" The very familiar voice called, confused, and causing both Barry and Kara to freeze in shock, as the one person they hadn't been expecting called Kara's old name.

Barry buried his head in his hands at the voice. "It's Blaine isn't it?"

Kara nodded, smiling at her best friend sadly. Barry kept his head firmly in his hands, as the sound of Blaine's footsteps on the linoleum floor became louder and louder, and Blaine came closer and closer, until he was standing in front of their table.

"Marley, is that you?" Blaine questioned, confused. "No one has heard from you in forever. We all thought you were dead. Is that your boyfriend?" He asked, turning to Barry.

At the sound of Blaine's question, both Kara and Barry blanched, the idea sounded foreign and weird on Blaine's tongue.

Kara shook her head. "No. This is just my friend."

"Are you coming to the reunion?" Blaine asked her, a hint of hope in his voice.

Barry silently groaned, raising his head just enough to meet Kara's eyes, but not allowing Blaine to see his face, before mumbling to her. "I have the worst luck in the world."

"You do not have the worse luck in the world." Kara said, rolling her eyes.

Barry glared at her as if she was crazy. "They're going to kill me."

"They are not going to kill you." Kara scoffed at him. "I'm still running from my ex-boyfriend remember." She reminded him.

Barry shook his head. "You didn't know me back then. They really will kill me for what I did."

"I've known you since high school, Bar." Kara told him. "If I can forgive you, they can too. Remember, I know the same stories even if you were a better person by the time I met you."

Barry sighed. "Some of them may forgive me, but not all of them. I know for a fact, Santana and Kurt will want to kill me."

"If you can get them to forgive you, they will all forgive you." Kara reasoned with him. "Bar, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, and Joe forgave you, the rest will too. Stop being so scared, you've faced worse." She reminded him.

Realizing he would probably regret this later, but if he didn't do it, Kara would never get off his back, Barry relented. "Okay fine. I'll go."

Kara smiled at Barry. "Okay, good for you."

Blaine watched the entire conversation with interest, only being able to hear Kara's side of the conversation, and as such, he was very confused. Barry sighed and lifted his head out of his hands, meeting Blaine's eyes for the first time, since he helped him propose to Kurt, all those years ago.

"Hey Blaine." Barry said softly, unsure of what his reaction would be.

Blaine looked at Barry, shocked, unable to believe that he was here. "Sebastian? What are you doing here? I would think you would be the last person to come to this reunion, considering everything that happened."

Barry shrugged. "I wasn't planning on coming to the reunion. You all just decided to host the reunion in the same city that I live in." He turned to Kara. "Well, guess my idea of avoiding everyone before the reunion just backfired." He turned back to Blaine. "Who even organized the reunion, and why did you decide to hold it in Central City of all places?"

"Well, Sam and I organized the McKinley side of the reunion, and Wes and David organized the Dalton side of it. And we decided to hold it in Central City because it has the Flash and you know how big superhero fans we are. Though we were debating whether or not to hold it in National City, because they have Supergirl, Metropolis, because they have Superman, or Star City, because they have Green Arrow and the other vigilantes. But in the end, we decided that we liked Central City the best."

Barry had to hold back a laugh at the ridiculousness of this whole situation, he and Kara had found themselves in. It was even more ridiculous then a couple months ago, when he and Oliver had been body swapped. Cisco was going to get a kick out of this one. The reunion, that he didn't even want to go to, was hosted in his city, because of him.

"Blaine, can you at least not tell anyone that Marley and I are here?" He pleaded with the other man. "I haven't officially decided whether or not I'm going, and I don't want them to come looking for me. I know you have partially forgiven me, and Marley definitely has, but I am not sure about Santana or Kurt or anyone else. I don't want them to come looking for me and I don't know if I will be able to bite my tongue around Santana."

Blaine nodded in agreement as the CC Jitters bell rang once again. Kara, who was still facing the door to the coffee shop, froze in shock at the sight of who walked through the door.

"Barry?" Iris called, walking over to the table where her husband, Kara, and Blaine were sitting. "I met some people from out of town. Maybe you and Kara can show them around Central while they are here. They are here for a high school reunion as well. Those seem to be pretty popular in Central right now."

Barry turned around to meet the shocked faces of Kurt, Santana, and Brittany. His eyes widened at the implications of what Iris had just done, as he sunk down even lower in his seat, aware that there was no way he was getting out of this one.

"Iris." Barry finally said. "These are people from high school and not Dalton."

"Oh." She looked apologetic, realizing exactly who they were. "I didn't know. I'm sorry Barry."

He shrugged it off. "It's okay Iris. I would have probably run into them anyway. After running into Blaine, there is no way I wasn't running into Kurt." He turned to Kara. "Well Kara, looks like I'm going to the reunion after all and helping you deal with Jake. And besides, nothing will happen, especially with Cisco and Mike there. You know Cisco looks after you like an older brother. There is no way he is going to let your cheating ex-boyfriend try to get back with you, when you are with Mike."

Kara chuckled. "I wouldn't want to get on the other side of Cisco's wrath either."

Kurt frowned at the scene, utter confusion at what was happening. "I didn't think you would want to show your meerkat face around us again, Smythe. Especially considering everything that happened in high school."

Barry sighed. "You seem to forget that I helped Blaine purpose to you. And I wasn't planning on even coming to the reunion in the first place, except now I kinda have to. You guys just decided to host it in the city I live in." Barry glanced at his phone and reeled back in shock, blinking at the time. "Oh fuck. I'm going to be late. Singh is going to kill me. See you guys later."

He jumped up from the chair, nearly knocking it over in the process, before snatching his phone and coffee from the table, and running out the door. Kara chuckled at the entire comedic scene.

"Even now, he's still late." She said, shaking her head. "Anyway, I probably have to get going too. See you guys at the reunion." She told the New Directions, before waving goodbye to Iris

Kara left the coffee shop, a spring in her step, leaving behind a confused Blaine, Kurt, Brittany, and Santana, and an ashamed Iris.

* * *

A few days later, Barry and Kara entered the reunion hall, Caitlin, Mon-El, Iris, and Cisco following them. As the opened the door to the barn, just outside Central City, where Sam, Blaine, Wes, and David had decided to host the reunion, all six heroes looked around in shock at the sight in front of them.

The barn, which would have normally looked drab and dark, was decorated in both the colors of Dalton Academy and McKinley High School. Blue, red, and white balloons were littered around, some tied down by a string, while a few had gotten loose and floated up by the ceiling. Lanterns were strung from one beam to the next, illuminating the space. A large stage, with microphones and large speakers, was situated in the center of the warehouse, so the musically inclined groups could perform when they wanted.

Around the stage were the tables, decorated with blue, red, and white tablecloths, with balloons as the centerpieces, alone with ribbons and streamers. Some of the chairs had coats laying on them, while the others were empty. On the far left wall were the buffet tables, laden down with all different kinds of food, with the dessert table at the very end. Next to the dessert table was the bar, stocked with all kinds of alcoholic and non alcohol drinks. Noah Puckerman was manning the bar at that moment, and he looked extremely similar to how he had looked ten years ago, although he had lost the mohawk.

The far right wall was filled with dozens upon dozens of pictures, all from high school, although a couple, such as Klaine and Brittana's double wedding, and Blaine's proposal to Kurt, were clearly after they had graduated. Some of the photos were more official photos, such as ones taken at various competitions, although the vast majority were clearly Wes and David's doing, such as some photos Barry remembered from a particularly wild party at Dalton, his very first year there.

Scattered throughout the warehouse, some sitting down and eating, while others were talking and catching up on everything they had missed, were the New Directions and the Warblers. They didn't look too different then the last time Kara and Barry had seen them, nearly ten years ago, and the Warblers weren't even wearing their uniforms, like they had so commonly done in high school. Blaine, who had been standing and talking to Mike and Tina, closer to the stage, looked up when the warehouse door opened, before excusing himself and making his way over to where the six newcomers were standing.

"Hi Sebastian, Marley. Who is this?" Blaine asked, approaching them.

"Well, you've already met Iris. And this is Mike, my boyfriend." Kara said, pointing to Mon-El. "And our friends, Caitlin and Cisco."

Cisco smiled at the ex-Warbler. "We wanted to hear Barry sing. We all heard Kara sing at Barry and Iris' wedding, but none of us have heard Barry. Well, Caitlin has," He amended, mock-glaring at her. "But she was too drunk to remember anything."

"Well you are in for a treat, Sebastian is a great singer." Blaine said, grinning at the geek. He then turned to Kara and Barry. "Sebastian, Marley, can I talk to you two alone for a second?" Blaine asked.

The two ex-glee club members nodded, following Blaine away from their friends, and over to a secluded corner of the warehouse, away from the chatter of two glee clubs. As they moved away, Mon-El, Iris, Caitlin, and Cisco began to wander around, meeting everyone and introducing themselves.

Barry turned to his former enemy. "What do you want Blaine?" He questioned.

"I keep hearing your friends refer to you as Kara and Barry, not Sebastian and Marley. And what happened? I thought you were gay, but now you have a wife." Blaine asked, confused.

Barry sighed, not excited to tell this story, but knew he would have to, if Blaine was ever going to trust him again. "I was born Bartholomew Sebastian Henry Allen, but I went by Barry, mainly because Bartholomew is a long ass name. When I was eight years old, my mother was murdered by something that seemed impossible, and my father was sent to jail for it. Iris was my best friend, and her dad, Joe, took me in and became my foster father. I was bullied when I was in middle school, since I had a dad in jail and the bullies became too much. When high school came around, Joe asked if I wanted to stay with my aunt Sarah and my uncle Luke, whose last name was Smythe. I agreed and we lived in Paris for a year. When I came to Dalton, I decided I would never let the bullies get to me ever again. I went by Sebastian and adopted my aunt and uncle's last name. I changed my personality completely and acted like a complete dick to you and Kurt. I was never even gay in the first place and for everything I put you through, I'm sorry." He apologized

Blaine looked completely floored by the revelation, but turned to Kara, his question evident on his face. She sighed, also not excited to tell her story. "I was also bullied in high school, for being the unpopular girl. My sophomore year, my mom told me that I could go live with her sister Millie in Lima and I accepted. I changed my name to Marley, went by Millie's last name Rose, dyed my hair brown, and stopped wearing my glasses. At the end of the year, when Sue transferred us all out of McKinley, I went back to Midvale and my old life."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted as the lanterns began to flicker, quickly going out and plunging the barn into darkness. Several screams were heard as the lights went out, but after a couple seconds, they blinked back on, and everyone stared in shock at the sight in front of them.

Standing in the middle of the stage, was a man. He was dressed in a navy blue parka with white fur on the hood, navy blue jeans, and black boots. On his face were a set of googles and he wielded a fancy gun. He gazed around the barn, taking in the scared faces of both glee clubs.

"Bring me the Flash." He demanded. "I know you are in here, why don't you come out. Besides, I know your identity, so I could just out you no matter what."

Barry sighed, knowing what they would have to do, and making eye contact with Kara, Cisco, and Caitlin, nodding. Caitlin took a deep breath, before allowing Frost to take control. Sam and Mercedes, who she had been talking to, watched in shock as Caitlin's normally brown hair turned stark white and her lips and eyes turned bright blue.

Cisco pulled his Vibe glasses out of his pocket, snapping them on, before nodding to a shocked Artie, who he had been talking to.

Kara and Barry both shrugged apologetically at Blaine, who glanced around confused at the sights around him. Kara ripped her shirt off, revealing her long sleeved blue top, with the house of El symbol on the front, blue pants, gold belt, and knee high red boots, and quickly stowing her glasses in her pocket. Barry held out the Flash ring, quickly zooming into his red suit, with gold accents, a gold belt, red cowl, and the white and gold lightening bolt symbol on his chest.

The four heroes, after they were all suited up, joined each other in the center of the room, staring down Snart on the stage.

Barry sighed. "You know Snart, it was not a good idea to challenge us in a warehouse that has four heroes. Also, aren't you supposed to be dead and you know, on my side?"

"I was on a Timeship Barry, I can come to any time I want." Snart said, chuckling. "And besides, don't you know that a tiger never changes its stripes?"

Kara stopped, her super hearing allowing her to hear the tell-tale sound of Oliver and the other vigilantes heading their way. Their presence must have meant that one of the ex-New Directions or ex-Warblers had called for help when Snart showed up.

"Get out the way!" She screamed, using her super speed to fly over to where the barn door was, and knocking away all the people who were standing there, seconds before Oliver's motorcycle broke through, sending shards of wood in different directions, that, thankfully, didn't hit anyone, Diggle, Dinah, Rene, and Curtis following close behind. Oliver hopped off of his motorcycle, yelling instructions at his team.

"Black Canary, Wilddog, Mister Terrific, go left. Frost, Vibe, Spartan, go right. Flash, circle him. Supergirl, approach him from the top so he can not get away. Everyone close in." Oliver commanded, grabbing his bow off of his back.

Following Oliver's orders, Diggle joined Frost and Cisco, heading around the right of the stage, while Dinah, Rene, and Curtis split off from the rest of them, heading around the left of the stage. Snart ignored the six of them in favor of focusing on Oliver, who had climbed up to the second level of the barn, hoping to get a good vantage point to shoot Snart, Barry, who had begun to run around him, and Kara, who had flown up, which he deemed the most dangerous out of all of them.

Barry began to loop around Snart, getting closer and closer, and making his circle smaller and smaller. Frost blasted Snart's hand with ice, who pulled back in shock, dropping the cold gun in his surprise. Ignoring the gun, Snart turned to Diggle, who had gotten five feet away from him, and engaging in hand to hand combat, hoping to beat him. Suddenly, Kara swooped in, grabbing the cold gun from where Snart had dropped it. Breaking his circle, Barry grabbed his arms, restraining him, while Cisco pulled out a set of handcuffs from his pocket, handcuffing Snart.

Grabbing the cold gun from Kara, Barry sped away with Snart and the gun, reaching CCPD first, where he left Snart in front of a shocked Captain Singh and a smiling Joe, before running to STAR Labs, and putting the cold gun in locked storage there, where it should be. He arrived back at the barn, just as Oliver was getting on his motorcycle, the other four vigilantes around him.

"Thanks for your help Green Arrow." Barry said, shaking his hand.

Oliver nodded at Barry, and then at Kara. "No problem Flash, and have fun at your reunion." He said, before speeding off. In a few seconds, nothing was left but dust. The four recently unmasked heroes turned around to see the ex-New Directions and ex-Warblers staring at them in shock and admiration.

Finally, Kurt broke the silence. "You're the Flash." He said in awe

"I'm sure you all have a lot of questions." Barry said, tearing off his cowl, since there was no need to hide anymore, as all the ex-glee club members gathered around them, eager to hear about the legendary superheroes, who didn't seem so different anymore.


End file.
